With the rapid development of the Internet, network-based applications increase gradually, which raises higher requirements on the reliability of networks. A Virtual Router Redundancy Protocol (VRRP) can meet the reliability requirements of network devices well, in the protocol, redundancy backup is performed on a Default Gateway of a terminal IP device on a shared multi-access medium (such as the Ethernet), thus, when one router or switching equipment therein is down, a backup router or a backup switching equipment can take over a forwarding work in time and provide transparent switching for users, which improves the network service quality.
When a product of Ethernet switch is in a VRRP redundancy backup mode, a standby device needs to keep in a running status for a long time, which inevitably leads to serious energy consumption and inefficiency.